Promise Me Something
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *A request and prequel to I promise* The sweet sixteen was like a sour sixteen, they'd NEVER forgive her. R&R no flames plez!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

So, a friend of mine made a request, and since she doesn't own an account she asked me personally to make this. Since she liked I Promise and Promises of Fate, she asked me to make a fanfic of how everyone felt when they discovered that Pucca was pregnant.

I'm only gonna do one chapter, then I'm going to finish Promises of Fate then I'm going to finish this…

* * *

The floor of the cave was hard and cold on the poor girl's back, but his flesh against hers was warm and welcoming, his kisses were luscious on her lips and neck. Everything about today was good.

It wasn't just the sex; it was also the date they went on earlier.

They had gone to the movies to see some violent ninja movie that Garu wanted to see, honestly his girlfriend wanted to see some mushy romance film, but it WAS his turn to pick a movie and he chose that one.

Then after the movie, when Pucca was SUPPOSED to go home, he led her into the cave; the cave where they had their first real kiss two years ago.

And then it happened…

Both were a bit traumatized when they realized what they had done, their hearts still beating in agile, as they pulled their clothes back on.

Garu made a face of pain when he saw his girlfriend's back, and she was wearing a halter top a pair of capris, and a pair of sneakers and on her back was a big terrible looking bruise, if her uncles saw that bruise they'd probably think he had abused her.

Taking his jacket he covered her back since he was a man of few words, she kinda got the hint of what he was doing.

And her sweet sixteen was in six weeks, and she had JUST bought a criss-cross halter dress for the occasion and if anyone saw the bruise on her back, rumors might start that he's abusing her and if she breaks up with him he'll kill her, or something ridiculous like that…

Walking her home to the Goh-Rong he kissed her good-bye and led her up the stairs to the front door, giving her one more kiss he sped away towards his ninja house, she giggled and blushed before opening the door to the restaurant, shocked to see her uncles in their night clothes and a stern look on their faces.

"Pucca! Where have you been? You were supposed to be home two hours ago!" Ho exclaimed, a bit of anger in his face.

"We called Bruce to search for you, and now the WHOLE town is looking for you!" Dumpling yelled, tears streaming down his eyes from worry and anger.

"WHERE did you go? The movie was only an hour, and you were supposed to come straight home!" Linguini sputtered, making Pucca sigh trying to think up an excuse.

"Uh. Uh." She began her uncles raised their eyebrows.

"So?" Uncle Dumpling asked, his eyebrow still rose.

"I-I-I went to…The Turtle Training Hall to watch Garu train…"

"For two HOURS! It's nearly midnight!"

"Uh…Uh…" Pucca stammered, but she was cut off by her uncles.

"We don't appreciate you lying, but it's very late, you tell us the truth tomorrow morning." Ho calmly said, Pucca sighed in relief, her uncles would probably forget about her late return, but if they didn't, she'd have plenty of time to think of an excuse.

* * *

YAY! It's finished…well…this chapter is at least…ah hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER! WOO

* * *

The sun kissed on Pucca's face as she hopped out of bed, worried that she had overslept. But wait…she didn't have an excuse! What would she do? She couldn't tell her guardians what they did! Or could she with out having her head removed? Oh she was so scared!

She rose out of bed only to have her inner thighs still tender from what happened last night. She blushed and pulled her pajama top off still thinking about that day. She decided to wear a simple blue tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping on a pair of tennis shoes; she slowly walked down the stairs.

The bottom of the steps and still no excuse, what will she do?

She opened the door to the kitchen, a blush on her face, her guardians turned around.

"Oh Pucca! Good morning!" Uncle Dumpling exclaimed, giving Pucca a questioning look on her face.

"Garu told us what happened last night and it's OK." Linguini said, honestly Pucca hoped that Garu didn't tell them what had happened.

"We understand the movie having an hour delay for technical difficulties." Ho said, lighting the pan on fire. Pucca just sighed in relief and nodded her head.

She walked out of the kitchen and ran towards the ninja house.

There he was in the backyard, his back towards her, meditating. She blushed and decided she would sneak up on him.

With every silent step she took, she was right behind him, her arms were getting ready to tackle him, but he quickly turned around grabbing her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Then with a thud and grasshoppers flying in every direction, Pucca was on her back and Garu was kissing her; they were still fully clothed, but Garu began teasing his girlfriend by putting his hand under her shirt. Little did they know they were being watched.

"Perhaps…"Tobe began still hiding in the trees, a faint blush on his face, "My vengeance can wait." And with that he and his blushing ninja army headed back towards their fortress.

He began to unbutton her pants, but she stopped him, and gave him a look saying Not-Now. He sighed in disappointment but obeyed her quest giving her teasing kisses on her lips and neck and repeatedly tracing her curves with his hand; she felt her heart thrashing faster and faster with each kiss, and each hand motion. She couldn't take the teasing anymore; she flipped him over and started teasing him. He was enjoying every teasing moment that she was giving him, and every kiss gave him a heartache of pure pleasure.

After several minutes of teasing the couple decided that they would head towards the Goh-Rong to enjoy some noodles. So hand in hand our favorite couple waltzed towards the noodle house to enjoy…some noodles…or whatever.

* * *

YAY! CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN COMPLETE!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY chapter three!

Oh and I don't own Pucca...but THAT is unimportant right now...

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the say "incident" and three more weeks until Pucca's sweet sixteen! She was overly excited! She was turning sixteen! And NOTHING could ruin it! Not even Tobe!

She had started daydreaming about her sweet sixteen, the chefs will make her a cake and all of her friends would be there, and so would her boyfriend, and they would share a passionate kiss and his birthday present to her would be a ring, an ENGAGEMENT ring.

She laughed a bit, now was NOT a good time to be married, perhaps when she was a bit older, like the same age as her beau, she'd be ready.

She shook her head back to reality and saw Garu walking towards her, he kissed her good bye and walked out of the Goh-Rong, she giggled and blushed walking towards his table to clean his bowl.

She picked his bowl from the table and noticed something. He had forgotten his katana! Rage flurried in her eyes. How dare HE leave his katana! She dropped the bowl, breaking it, and ran towards him in anger!

As soon as she saw him, and he saw her he gave her a flirty look, then seeing the ire in her eyes he gave a 'Did-I-Do-Something?-If-I-Did-I'm-Sorry' look as she showed him the katana and threw him up in the air causing him to scream like a little girl, she then gazed angrily at Abyo.

"I swear I had NOTHING to do with this!" and with that he ran away screaming "CHING! PUCCA'S GONE MAD!!"

As soon as Garu landed back on the ground with a thud, Pucca noticed that maybe him leaving his katana was a silly thing to be angry about. She walked towards him and he closed his eyes in terror, then she kissed him. KISSED him as if nothing happened! He gave her a puzzled look and she just giggled and smothered his face in kisses. What in the world was that all about? But none the less he shrugged it off and kissed her back fervently.

But deep down he still wondered what in the world that was all about.

* * *

YAY! SHORT SWEET AND TO THE POINT!

What's wrong with Pucca? Honestly you all know, and I do too! YAY!

R&R I LOVE REVIEWS!

The next chapter is the birthday party! YAY


	4. Chapter 4

YAY chappie four!

IT'S PUCCA'S SWEET SIXTEEN!

* * *

Pucca twirled around in her new red criss-cross halter dress, it flowed and in went down to her knees, and she wore silky red flats, the bruise on her back had healed up but pain was brought to her hair as her best friend, Ching was fixing her up for the celebration as the brush pulled her hair along with the curling iron and her hair became sticky with every spray of the hairspray. But finally her hair was done, and it was time for her make up as Ching smothered Pucca's face with every kind of cream and tube imaginable. And with the final drop of lip-gloss, she was ready. Her hair was up in a Lolita style and her make up consisted of bare minerals make up, blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, red lipstick, and clear, strawberry flavored lip-gloss.

"Oh just think Pucca! Garu's gonna think your SO beautiful, he's gonna kiss you and taste the strawberries!" Ching exclaimed making Pucca blush and giggle as Ching walked across the room picking up a little baby who was slightly drooling on his tuxedo.

"Oh, come on, Ping!" his mother exclaimed, "Can't you stay clean for once?" the baby just laughed in amusement before spitting up all over himself making his poor mother sigh.

"Sorry Pucca, I have to go clean him up." Pucca just smiled and nodded her head, she gazed in the mirror, she was rather pretty, but…what was this? Oh dear! Was she gaining weight? Her abdomen stuck out slightly as she sighed. Garu would probably break up with her. Who'd want to date a fat cow?

She shook her head, her Garu loved her, he wouldn't dump her because she was getting a little hefty! Would he? Oh it's a foolish thing to worry about; she just laughed it off and admired her face and her hair. She looked prettier than she usually did, and she was VERY excited to have Garu taste her lip-gloss!

Her best friend had reentered her room with a clean Ping; Pucca blushed a bit and pointed at her stomach.

"Oh!" Ching exclaimed, "Looks like you're gaining weight, I wouldn't worry about it, you probably just had a hint to many noodles. But Garu will STILL love you!" Pucca just giggled and blushed twirling once around the mirror. They were ready to head down stairs and enjoy the party, Pucca giggled and walked down the stairs with her best friend.

As soon as she got down stairs the cake was placed in front of her. Her uncles had worked hard on making the five layered pinkish lacy decorated cake. She giggled and admired the cake; a kiss on her cheek caused her to look to her left at her beau. She giggled and they both shared a passionate birthday kiss.

Two candles with the number 1 and 6 were placed on the top and lit on fire.

"Happy birthday, Pucca." Ho said, making Pucca smile and took a deep breath to blow out the candles. But she felt her stomach churning and instead of wind coming out of her mouth a dreadful smelling green thick substance came out of her mouth! She had gotten sick ALL over her candle. But her candles were no longer burning, that was one positive out look. She felt very embarrassed and very sick. Her face was turning green as she threw up on the cake again.

"Garu, take her to a hospital!" Linguini demanded, Garu just nodded and picked up his girlfriend bridal style rushing to the hospital.

"Oh I hope our shrimp wasn't undercooked." Uncle Dumpling said making his brothers nod in agreement.

The waiting room smelled of medicine, blood, and latex, nearly making Garu nauseous as he waited for news of his girlfriend. What's wrong with her? Will she be ok? Will she die? Tears began to stream down his eyes; he didn't want to THINK about her dieing! How will he live? He'd have to kill himself if she died! He'd NEVER be able to live! But who would restore his honor? He sighed as many things ran in his head; he looked up to see his girlfriend, her eyes were blurred with tears, making him wonder if she WAS going to die. He felt tears sting his eyes too, as he opened his arms letting her bury her head in his chest, he kissed her trembling lips passionately and held her head to where she was looking him in the eye. He gave her a look saying 'Tell-Me-What's-Wrong' she cried in his chest a bit more and whispered in his ear in between sobs "You're going to leave me."

This surprised the young ninja as he held her face and shook his head; he'd NEVER leave her no matter what. With more sobs his girlfriend told him the problem that seemed to overfill his heart with worry, confusion, and sorrow. With sobbing words she told him,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

HOLY SHIT! This was AWESOME! Anyway ah hahaha R&R please tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

In the last chapter we dramatically got to hear the news, Pucca's pregnant on her sixteenth birthday (doesn't that suck?) and well let me just shut up and u can read.

* * *

Did his ears deceive him? Was what she said really the case? So she WAS going to be ok…that is IF her guardians forgave her. His chest became soaking with her tears, as he raised her head and tenderly kissed her shaky lips.

They walked out of the hospital, and honestly Pucca WASN'T ready to face her guardians yet, so she and Garu decided to go to his ninja house for a few hours until she had calmed down a bit.

They both sat under a tree, Pucca's once ringlet hair became straight and straggly, her mascara ran down her eyes, but she had settled down and was asleep in her boyfriend's strong chest. His heart thumped faster and faster, mostly from worry of what her guardians would do.

She woke up and remembered what had happened, she was pregnant and it was too late to do anything. How could she tell her guardians? The sweet sixteen was like a sour sixteen, they'd NEVER forgive her.

Noticing his girlfriend awake he passionately kissed her and wiped her mascara stained face giving her another kiss he asked her with his facial expressions, 'Are-You-Ready?' She just sighed and nodded sharing another kiss with him, he helped her up and they walked towards the Goh-Rong, they would face her guardians together, he'd NEVER leave her in her time of need.

It was sunset and both entered the Goh-Rong at the same time. They both felt their hearts beat in horror; nothing could make them feel secure with what might be.

"Well?" Ho asked in worry, "What's wrong?"

Pucca sighed and looked at her uncles in the eyes; best tell them now than never.

"I'm pregnant." Her guardians had wide eyes for about five minutes before Uncle Dumpling blurted out,

"Oh my gosh! It's just like that movie!"

"Oh yeah!" Linguini exclaimed, "I LOVE that movie! What was it called again?"

"I don't remember," Ho began, "but Pucca loved it!"

Pucca just gave her guardians a confused look, she was SURE she'd be grounded for nine months; Garu also raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You know!" Uncle Dumpling exclaimed "The one where the teen girl gets pregnant and you ALWAYS cry at the ending because she gave the baby away!"

Pucca blinked a couple of times and her uncles shook their heads in awareness.

"That right now is unimportant!" Linguini exclaimed, making his brothers nod.

"Our Pucca is expecting a baby of her own!" Ho sighed making his brothers have a moment of sadness. What happened to their niece's innocence? The three chefs averted their eyes from their niece's face and glared at Garu.

"You, us, kitchen. Now!" They said at the same time as the pulled Garu in the kitchen, throwing him on a stool.

"YOU now have a responsibility, since we know you're the father." Uncle Dumpling began, Garu became terrified of what they might do.

"So," Linguini finished, holding up a knife, "You better not leave, Pucca, in her time of need, or we'll use this knife." Garu just gave a look of terror and a sweat drop went down his face, the chefs then led Garu out of the kitchen, a look of terror still on his face as his girlfriend rushed up to hug him and then their lips became closer but they were cut off with a pair of chopsticks.

"There will be NO kissing! We are still VERY disappointed in you two. Every date you two go on you'll be chaperoned!" Uncle Dumpling exclaimed, making his niece's face red in anger.

"Why?!" Pucca screamed in anger, "I'm already pregnant! What other shenanigans can I get into?!"

"Don't raise your voice at us! Our minds are made up!" Ho yelled, making Pucca force tears out of her eyes running up the stairs slamming the door she began to cry in her pillows.

After several hours she was fast asleep and kept hearing a tink on her window. She rose and looked out her window, Garu was standing at the bottom; she gasped and threw an escape ladder down so he could climb up. He was halfway through the window when she grabbed his face and kissed his lips, he enjoyed the taste of her succulent lips, that he climbed the rest of the way in her room and started kissing her more.

She then pulled him on her bed, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her body, but carefully as to not squish their unborn baby; they kissed passionately, their tongues dancing in each others mouths, tonight was the absolute best yet worst night in the world.

They both smiled at each other and Garu maneuvered to where they were laying side by side, they both kissed again and Garu gently placed his hand on her swollen abdomen, knowing things were about to change for both of them.

* * *

W00t! I'm done w/ this chappie…and I want ice cream…so…you all R&R and I'M going to get some ice cream! YAY


	6. Chapter 6

Hey look! It's Orlando Bloom! But no one…or well FEW of us care right now, here's chappie 6 (runs after Orlando)

(Abyo Comes in)

Abyo: Cass does NOT own Pucca in anyway possible…which means she doesn't control me! HIYA (rips shirt and walks off)

* * *

Garu had awoken to a juicy taste as he opened his eyes, he gave a tired smile to the girl next to him, Pucca smiled and giggled kissing him again. They both flipped the covers off and blushed at each other. Garu had taken his shirt off and his bare chest was showing, and Pucca had a rather revealing V-neck tank top and a pair of gym short shorts. They both averted their eyes faces as red as a cherry, Garu turned around and blushed when he saw her pull her top of and replace it with a T-shirt with swirl designs all over it and she slipped her shorts off and replaced them with a fabric skort.

Garu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap giving her passionate kisses on her cheek and neck; Pucca turned her body towards him, wrapping her legs around his waist kissing his lips. After about the fifth kiss she felt nauseous and she threw up in his lap making him a bit sick, but none the less he shook it off and kissed her lips again tasting her burning vomit, he then jumped out of her window and ran home to change his clothes.

Pucca began to sob, her beloved would probably NEVER forgive her, she cried so hard that she made herself sick. Vomit was now on her floor as she cried some more, she'd clean it up later as soon as she felt better; her cries turned from sobs to screaming cries as her uncles entered her room in worry, they sighed in relief noticing it was one of her mood swing cries. Apparently she was upset about something. What that was, they didn't know.

"Pucca, what in the world is wrong?" Linguini asked, his niece just cried louder and sprayed her uncle with her hydro tears before crying out "GARU!"

"Someone, go get Garu! Anyone!" Ho exclaimed running out of her bedroom, his brothers followed closely. Pucca continued crying that her hydro tears broke her window and flooded the streets of Sooga (LOL I can imagine that ACTUALLY happening in an episode lol). Then without further ado one of her uncles pushed Garu in her room, with loud whispers telling him to calm her down. He walked closer to her only to have her tears spray him back (like the birthday episode), her tears burst him out her door and at the end of the hallway, his face becoming soaked with the salty tears.

He pushed his way towards her with great difficulty do to her tears but finally made it to her door, holding the frame so he wouldn't be pulled back, and going to the side where her tears wouldn't hit him and he sat down next to her and kissed her cheek, she gasped and turned her attention towards him, her tears had calmed down a bit, but they still ran down her cheeks as her boyfriend gave her a quick kiss on her lips smiling gently at her; she hiccupped in between her sobs. Her beau pulled her close to him causing her to cry in his strong chest, he wiped her tears and kissed her cheek.

After several minutes she had calmed down and washed her face, walking back in her bedroom sitting on her boyfriend's lap laying her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart, he kissed her cheek and picked her up bridal style carrying her down the stairs and out the door placing her down on the ground. She blushed and remembered what her guardians had said about being chaperoned and she sighed a small sad sigh giving her beau a kiss on the cheek she ran back in the bistro with tears streaming down her eyes, she slammed into the kitchen and broke down crying.

"What is SHE so upset about?" Uncle Dumpling asked, making his brothers shrug.

She cried a bit more then calmed down smiling a bit she kissed their cheeks giving them a pleading look to go out, her uncles sighed and nodded their heads and off she sped grabbing Garu's hand and running through town.

They stopped in front of an opera house and Pucca gasped with what she saw advertising,

_Phantom of the Opera_

_One week only_

_Starting October 8-14_

_Times unsure until mid September_

Pucca screamed in excitement and hugged her boyfriend; she was so very excited and couldn't wait until it came out! She gave her lover a pleading look; he just smiled and nodded his head causing her to embrace him and playfully kissed his lips.

* * *

(Comes in with Orlando Bloom) This chapter has been complete and Orlando is MY prisoner…of LOVE.

Orlando: T.T Nooooooo!

Anyway R&R and MAYBE I'll share Orlando with you all (wink)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok…Uh…this is totally chapter seven…YAY!

* * *

It was a month since the discovery of Pucca's pregnancy, and the people started talking about how this was the SECOND teenage pregnancy in the village, and since you all know that Ching was the FIRST adolescent to become impregnated and during her pregnancy she was ALL over Sooga news for nine-months until the birth of Ping then after Ping's birth and many Sooga papers and TV stations with his picture printed of him, they finally left poor Ching alone.

Now it was Pucca's turn to be chased by photographers, camera men, and news reporters wanting to get the dirt on Pucca's pregnancy. Of course Garu would have none of it and ALWAYS covered his girlfriend in protection.

Finally after many minutes of driving the News people with his katana, Pucca and Garu were in the hospital, they both sighed in relief and Garu poked Pucca's one month gut and giggled wrapping his arm around her waist resting his hand on her swollen belly and kissing her cheek. Today was the day Pucca had to come in for her check up, finally the doctor came up and smiled motioning for Pucca and Garu to come in.

After many tests the doctor smiled.

"Pucca's doing such a great job! Why these two are the strongest babies I've EVER seen."

Garu just stopped and slowly turned his head in shock, the doctor cleared his throat.

"Ah y-yes you see, you two are not having just one baby, you're having twins!"

And THAT my friends, is when Garu passed out.

A fan's breeze was beating down on him several minutes later; he opened his eyes and yawned, rubbing his eyes he smiled at the woman fanning him, she leaned down and kissed his succulent lips making him moan a bit.

After assuring Garu he'd be fine, he let the two walk out of the hospital in the afternoon sun; that is until the paparazzi surrounded them snapping photographs of the pregnant teen and her boyfriend.

Pucca sat on the couch next to her best friend, who became overly excited as she sipped her tea and Pucca sipped a glass of milk placing her hand on her abdomen.

"Oh Pucca!" Ching exclaimed "You're going to LOVE being a mother! It's so much fun! But challenging!" and as she said her last sentence a demanding cry pierced the room, making her sigh.

"I'll be back." Ching reinsured as she walked towards the source of the crying, leaving Pucca by herself. Just then Abyo entered, with a magazine in his hands, reading it (OMG! Abyo READS?!).

"Hey Ching, did you know Pucca and Garu don't really care about their baby? She's just pregnant to get attention." And then Pucca snatched the magazine out of Abyo's hand and angrily read the passage her face red in anger.

**Parents Using Pregnancy**

_Second teenage pregnancy reaches a bubbling point when parents, Pucca and Garu, announce their usage for pregnancy to obtain attention._

"_I really DON'T want to be a father." Garu quoted, "As soon as it's born, we'll abandon it at an orphanage."_

_So this SAD PATHETIC attempt to gain attention has made all of Sooga sad in agony._

_More news about the uncaring parents will arrive soon._

Pucca read the last lines and THAT was IT! She ran OUT of the house, making Abyo whine.

"HEY! That was MY copy of Sooga weekly!"

She slammed into the office of Sooga weekly and angrily threw the magazine at a receptionist desk, anger still in her eyes as the receptionist made a sweat drop and pointed her finger towards a door, Pucca stepped inside and beat up ALL the editors and journalists in the room for the untrue story. She walked out with a smile on her face and gave one last evil eye to the receptionist before stepping out in the streets with a NEW Sooga Weekly magazine that obtained the TRUTH!

She walked into the Goh-Rong and smiled at the young man sitting at the table eating his noodles, she slowly made her way towards him smothering him in delectable kisses, before running upstairs to her room to take a small nap, dreaming of her and Garu's date to see The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

END! Of this chapter at least…eight is ON the way!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I'm a slacker not to mention a hacker (people give me the evil eye) I-I probably shouldn't have said that…anyway here's chappie 8…

* * *

Two months have passed since the news that their baby was not one baby, but twins.

A smile spread across the father-to-be's face as he was meditating; his girlfriend's stomach was becoming larger and it looked like she was 6 months instead of three, but what can you say? She's expecting twins, what also made him smile was the fact that they were moving, he still hasn't gotten to feel them move, but he knew once he felt their kick for the first time, it'll be the BEST day of his life.

He opened his eyes when he heard unfamiliar foot steps; he opened his eyes and peeked out the window to see the mailman deliver a letter in his mailbox. He gave a questioning look, he NEVER got mail, it was very strange but none the less he opened the mailbox and pulled out an envelope, addressed to him and the seal had a Korean flag he just stared for a minute and walked inside his ninja house; he opened the letter and gasped at what he read, tears streamed down his eyes:

_Dear Garu,_

_As you may know, the Hun war_

_is here and many of our honorable_

_soldiers are dieing, we the military_

_of Korea/Japan, need ninjas like you_

_to fight and spy on our enemies, you_

_have no option, you must help out, the_

_plane will be here tomorrow._

_It will be a great honor._

_SSgt M. Dwan_

His heart tore in two, how can he tell her? Even if it would be an honor, how could he leave her in her condition? Tears streamed down his eyes, as he thought of her and their fatherless children. What if he died? He started to sob heavily; he HAD to tell her…but how? He could leave, but then she'd suspect. He collapsed on his knees and sobbed, sobbed like there was no end, and the opera he promised her to, how can he take her to that if he's fighting in a war? What if he never came back? He cried heavier and had a hard time breathing with his sobs.

He had settled down and was walking to the Goh-Rong; he took a deep breath and entered the restaurant. He looked over at her, her large stomach was probably the most beautiful sight he EVER saw, tears streamed down his eyes when he saw her smile; how could he tell her without turning her smile upside down?

He walked out and she saw him walk out, she gasped, did he not WANT to be with her? She ran outside and grabbed his hand, tears streamed down her eyes, he gave a sorry smile and kissed her lips, warm tears flowing down his eyes, she knew something was wrong and gave him a pleading look saying 'Tell-Me-What's-Wrong' he just sighed and kissed her lips again handing her the letter.

She read it and gasped looking up at him, tears streamed down her eyes as well as she buried her head in his strong chest, how could he leave? Why did it have to be HIM?

He picked her head up and kissed her lips, sobbing into her hair while she sobbed in his chest.

Today had to be the worst day in history.

* * *

The next chapter is the last I REPEAT last chapter! HOPE YOU'LL R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter!!

* * *

I saw her look up at me as, tears caressed her eyes. She shook her head, as if telling me not to go.

But I had to.

Tears were stinging in my eyes too. I gently wiped away a tear on her cheek; she looked up, as my lips pierced hers. I broke the kiss, giving her a big hug, gently placing my hand on her swollen abdomen, which contained our unborn children. Our unborn twins. I could feel them kicking, it was the first time I felt their kick; a small smile swept across my face. With one last kiss I turned my back; my tears wisped away in the wind. I cried small water droplets. The droplets of fear, worry, and hope. Don't worry; I'll come back for you. Just promise me something and wait for me.

* * *

The end T.T

If you wanna continue the story read I Promise and Promises of Fate! You'll LOVE THEM!! Trust me, I wrote them I should know…ah hahaha

Anyway R&R!!


End file.
